Broken
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for Porn Battle XI. Prompt: Denna/Kahlan, white leather  ***WARNINGS: torture, use of an Agiel, psychological trauma*** Very much rated M for a reason


Kahlan gasped, the sting of rawhide against her cheek splitting the skin. "Forgive me, Mistress Denna," she panted, eyes wide at her mistake. She didn't know why she had hesitated. Something in the back of her mind told her that Darken Rahl was evil. But her mistress was displeased, and it brought tears to her eyes.

Denna released the chains holding the Confessor up, and let her fall to the cold stone floor, kicking her in the ribs with one hard leather boot. "Now pray."

Kahlan didn't cry out. She held the pain close, moved onto her knees, and chanted the devotion. "_Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours_."

"Again."

"_Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours_."

"Again!"

"_Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours_."

"Do you really mean it, Kahlan? You don't sound like you mean it," Denna said, squatting down in front of her, pulling her face up by her hair. "Why don't you sound like you mean it? Do you want to make me angry?"

"No Mistress Denna, please, I only wish to pray to you," Kahlan choked out, tears streaming down her face. "I do not know this Master Rahl, I only know my mistress," she added quietly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"And I am such a kind Mistress," Denna purred, stroking Kahlan's cheek with her thumb, wiping away a tear. "So kind, in fact, that I will allow you to share the devotion you wish to pray. For my ears only. Would you like that, pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," Kahlan breathed. "Thank you, for being so kind."

"Begin."

"_Mistress Denna guide me. Mistress Denna teach me. Mistress Denna protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to serve. My life is yours_."

Denna was taken aback by the sincerity behind the words, and she stood, dragging Kahlan to her feet. "You do mean it," she said carefully.

"Every word, every breath, Mistress," Kahlan cried softly. "My life is yours."

"And if I were to extinguish it right now?" Denna asked, placing her Agiel between Kahlan's breasts, watching her pet sieze up and struggle to breathe.

"I would only pray that it brings you happiness, Mistress Denna," Kahlan managed to get out between wheezing breaths.

Denna smiled, her sick, twisted smile, and threw Kahlan backwards, advancing on her, repeating the process until she had her pet's back to the wall. She pressed her Agiel beneath Kahlan's chin, watching the pain spread from the point of impact until her pet screamed and begged her to stop. She held it a moment longer, then pulled it away, tucking it back in its holster.

On second thought, she took Kahlan to the bed, laid her down, and set the Agiel on the mattress, within easy reach of them both. She undid the Confessor's pants and slid them down and off, a little surprised when Kahlan tried to help the process. "What are you doing?"

"You wish to lay with me, do you not, Mistress Denna?" Kahlan asked, confused.

"I do," Denna answered, just as confused.

"I wish to lay with you as well, Mistress," Kahlan said softly, "though I know that what I wish has no consequence. Even if I did not wish to lay with you, I would help you undress me, Mistress."

"Why?" Denna barked impatiently. "Why would you wish to lay with me? You know what it is to lay with a Mord-Sith?"

"Yes, Mistress Denna, it is unimaginable pain," Kahlan replied. "Pain I wish to endure to make you proud of me." She hesitated a moment, and when Denna's fist came up, she said in a rush, "and to prove my love for you, Mistress."

"Your what? What did you say?" Denna screamed, furious, slapping Kahlan's face.

Fresh tears streamed down Kahlan's cheeks now, and she was terrified of her mistress's reaction. "I'm sorry, Mistress Denna!" she cried out. "If you do not wish me to love you, I will do my best to obey your command!"

Denna tried to calm herself, gripping the Agiel that laid on the bed, just holding it and letting the agony radiate up her arm and through her bones. When she could think of nothing but the pain, she let go, and took a calming breath. She could see the terror in her pet's eyes, the terror not of punishment, but of having angered the one she loved. "Shhh," she whispered, kissing the tears away, stroking Kahlan's hair.

Kahlan was frozen with fear, wondering what her mistress would do next. "I understand if you do not wish to lie with me now, Mistress," she said sadly after several moments of the gentle stroking had lulled her out of her terror. "I will do my best to be better, to not make you angry."

"Shhh," Denna said again, laying a finger to Kahlan's lips. "I still wish to lay with you, Kahlan." Fingers between her pet's legs found her wet, and Denna could only marvel at why. She would never understand. She pushed in with four, having promised unimaginable pain. She could feel how much it hurt her pet, but Kahlan didn't make a sound.

"Thank you, Mistress," Kahlan shook violently, struggling to find her voice. The pain was nothing compared to the fear of losing Mistress Denna.

Denna should have had the Agiel between her teeth, but something pulled at her to leave it alone. She had never before broken protocol, and why she was doing so now was beyond her reach, but still, she left it alone. "You're welcome," she said in a low purr, thrusting in without mercy, undoing her own belt and pants with her free hand, pushing them down. She took one of Kahlan's hands and positioned it between her legs. "You do the same," she commanded. "And we are bonded."

"Mistress, please, I can't hurt you like that," Kahlan cried, squeezing the hand that held hers.

"Do it!" Denna thundered, letting go of her hand and picking up the Agiel, pressing it to Kahlan's jaw until she screamed.

When the hurt of the Agiel stopped, Kahlan forced four shaking fingers into her mistress, wanting the Agiel back when she saw the look of pain on her mistress's beautiful face. "_Mistress Denna guide me_," she prayed. "_Mistress Denna teach me_."

Denna listened to the devotion as they hurt each other, bonding them together in the pain. She let Kahlan say the whole thing three times before she hushed her with a fierce, possessive kiss. "Stop praying, and just be with me."

The order confused Kahlan, but she obeyed, staying in the moment, staring into her mistress's eyes. She finally couldn't stand hurting her any more, and she pulled two of her fingers out, stroking gently with the others. If she was punished, she would not regret her decision to bring her mistress pleasure.

Denna's eyes went wide, a strangled gasp leaving her throat. "What are you doing?" she asked in terror.

"Making you feel good, Mistress," Kahlan replied with more bravery than she felt. "Does it not feel good?"

Denna choked as she swallowed, panic rising within her, hips grinding subtly onto her pet's hand. "Stop," she begged.

"Is that an order, Mistress?" Kahlan asked, being as gentle as she could, brushing her thumb over her mistress's clit, as she'd learned to do somewhere.

Denna's hips jerked, her head thrown back, the most exquisite feeling coursing through her. She had never felt anything like it. "What are you- what is this- how, how, how-" She gave a keening cry as ecstasy tore through her, exploding inside every nerve in her body, leaving her a boneless, quivering mess on top of her pet.

Kahlan was comforted by the fact that she could make her mistress feel so good, and she would never regret it no matter what happened to her. "Mistress, are you all right?" she asked, putting her arms around her and holding her tenderly.

"I don't know," Denna replied, her face wet with tears.

Kahlan felt the wetness on her neck, and gasped. "Please don't cry, Mistress. Please hurt me so you can feel better..."

"No," Denna said, slowly withdrawing two of her fingers, attempting to mimic what her pet had done for her.

Later that evening, when she put on her white leather, she wondered who had really broken who.


End file.
